The perimeter of a square with side length $x$ units is equal to the circumference of a circle with radius 2 units. What is the value of $x$? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest hundredth.
Solution: The perimeter of a square with side length $x$ units is $4x$ units.  The circumference of a circle with radius 2 units is $2\pi (\text{radius})=2\pi(2)=4\pi$ units.  Setting $4x=4\pi$, we find $x=\pi$.  To two decimal places, $\pi=\boxed{3.14}$.